Once And For All
by blankdecember
Summary: Quirkless boy meets All Might and inherits One for All just like the story goes, but what the world did not know was in that the passing of the torch, an unprecedented phenomena occurred : Quirk Singularity Evolution. (IzukuXHarem, Female Bakugou & Todoroki)
1. The Worst Thing To Have In An Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia and any other related intellectual property. I do acknowledge ownership of this trans-formative work that uses characters and settings from the mentioned IP.**

 **This is my first literary work that I done, it might be bad so I am hoping for any form of criticism so I could improve on it. More elaboration on how I plan to take this story can be found below.**

"I love pork cutlet." - Normal Speaking

 _I love pork cutlet. - Thoughts_

 _"I love pork cutlet." - Flashback_

 **"I love pork cutlet" - All Might speaking/** _thinking/"Flashback speaking"_

 **[Detroit Smash] - Attack** **name**

* * *

Chapter 1: The worst thing to have on your exam is a stomachache.

 **Midoriya Izuku's POV**

 _People… are not born equal._

For the past 11 years, ever since I was 4, I have been reminded of that fact. A reminder that I was not blessed with the gift of a quirk. That I was looked down by everyone else because of it. That my dream of becoming a hero , one who would who save lives with a smile just like him, was a fruitless endeavor, a pipe dream. Even so, I strove hard for that dream, not letting the fact that I was quirkless hinder me.

I chased onward, obtaining physical strength through rigorous workouts, learning combat techniques through Judo and Boxing and using my passion for heroes to hone this analytical thinking in the hopes that I could become a hero one day even without a quirk.

 _Even so, why?_

10 months ago, on a fateful April Wednesday, I met him, the one hero I had the utmost admiration, the no.1 hero, All Might. I asked him the same question, the question that I beat my soul with in doubt sometime.

" _Can I be a hero even without a quirk?"_

In the end of it all, he told me. " _ **You can be a hero."**_ and from that day on, my story began or so I thought.

For those 10 months, I trained even harder, all so to inherit his power, this time not just to become a hero but to be a great hero , to be just like him, to go beyond the limit, beyond plus ultra.

 _Then why?_

And this morning, after 10 months of hard work, after clearing Dagoba Beach Park clean of trash, I inherited this power, One For All, the quirk that has stockpiled power and passed down through 8 people, the quirk that made All Might a symbol of peace.I thought this was my starting line to my road to becoming a hero.

 _So why?_ _Why?_ _Why?_ _Why? WHY? WHY WON'T MY BODY MOVE?_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Midoriya Izuku laid there on the ground, the mini-city landscape that was once UA's entrance exam had changed after the alarm rang. It was the 2nd Phase. The giant robots that were called Arena Trap had been awakened, wreaking havoc, no one would fight them after all, they were worth 0 points.

He laid there not because he was beaten by them, not because of fear. He laid there because his body started hurting as soon as the exam started. His body was shaking, a fever was coursing through him, a heat that even Endeavour knew was unbearable, a heat that can be seen by everyone.

Izuku was vomiting again, there is blood in it. "Was his body rejecting One for All?" was the fear that was inside Toshinori Yagi's head as he looked through the screen of his successor suffering from the Monitor room where all the staff were. He should go down and stop the test and save him. Any of the teachers should have gone there to save him, but this never happened before and they could stand in shock from what they are seeing.

Izuku clawed at the dirt beneath him. He yelled in frustration at the sky. The heat from his body had started to melt his surroundings. The earth beneath had already cracked from the pressure he was exerting and yet his body would not move to his will, His stomach was churning like there was a vortex inside him. He could hear his heart beating clearly as everything around him was silent except for the sound of the Arena trap marching towards him. They were still far away but yet he could hear it all clearly. He could see them clearly too, two of the Arena Traps walking forward in a line.

His tracksuit had been ripped apart from the wind pressure, leaving him in only his track pants that had turned into shorts .Cuts and wounds started appearing him on his body, cuts and wounds that he never had appearing as if they were familiar to him, his body was numb from pain but those wounds felt like he had them for a while. His body continued to shake as he tried standing again but all he had managed was to be kneeling on one knee.

The wounds had vanished from his body as if they were never there, his vision became blurry for a moment as he could see normally again. "Wait, isn't that …?" In front of him a couple meters away, a girl was buried among rubble from the destroyed buildings around them, everyone else had already left chasing after the worthwhile villain bots that had points.

"She is…."

" _Sorry for using my quirk on you, its a bad omen to trip and fall especially on a day like this. Anyway, good luck to the both of us in the exam. Bye."_

The Arena Traps were already behind her, they would not be able to see her underneath all the rubble, they would crush her indiscriminately. Even though his body was still in pain, Izuku's body moved by itself.

* * *

 **Few minutes earlier...**

 **Uraraka Ochako's POV**

 _"Release-"_ With my fingers closed together in a diamond shape, I exhaled as the rubble floating above crashed down onto another villain makes it 28 points now. Let's keep pushing this moment-

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

I could hear a scream nearby, fearing that someone was injured , I ran towards the source. It was the boy in the morning. He was lying on the ground in pain, I have to go help I rushed towards him, a gale of hot wind pushed me back as i crashed into a wall, knocking the wind out of me.

 _"30 minutes have passed. Initiating Phase 2-"_ The announcement from Present Mic came and with it, sounds of rumbling coming from below and before I knew it.

 _"Huh?"_

And in an instant, the walls fell and I was buried underneath rubble but even then, as I blacked out, all i could think and see is the boy through the small gap, being in pain as he screamed, I wished i could help him.

* * *

 **Midoriya Izuku's POV**

In that instant, my legs stopped being jelly. I could still smell and taste the aftertaste of vomit in my mouth. The fever was still going on, there was a migraine bursting through my brain but a single thought came into my head. _Save her._

I remembered a video I saw of All Might once, a man jumped from the 20th floor of a burning building, trying to escape from the fire. With a single leap, All Might jumped and carried him away to safety in his arms. To leap that high to save someone, that was what i wished at that time and my feet began to move, it was a step and then a walk and without thinking, my feet was off the ground, 7th story high. Everything was by instinct but i remembered clearly, every sensation that my body went through and then another thought came to my head, one of activating my quirk.

 _" **Clench up your butt and let your heart cry out"**_

My right arm pulled back, it felt like time slowed down , I could see the entire exam area clearly, I could hear it all clearly. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my body, the veins on my arm started glowing and pulsing, it turned into a bluish green lightning covering my body." So this is One for All." All the fear that the quirk was rejecting me or that I was unfit faded and with it came relief and righteous indignation.

 **[ SMASH!]**  
With all my might, I punched the main body of the robot at its center. For a single moment, nothing happened as if the world could not catch up with the force I had just dealt and then the Arena Trap was blasted back , crashing into the other Arena Trap as the wind pressure and impact drags them back like a horizontal tornado, that section's surviving villain bots were destroyed from the sheer force of wind as everything was blown away and I soon blacked out in the air not before feeling someone grab onto my arm.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

At Sector 3, it was a disaster. The exam was prematurely stopped a few minutes before its allotted deadline and the students were ushered into the waiting room by the other teachers.

"We almost had blood on our hands from our would be something this school would be able to recover from. It was only good fortune that the boy was able to rescue her in a pinch." The principal was on the right shoulder of All Might, surveying the destruction caused by Midoriya's power in the exam all might's arm, the boy was blacked out.

"I have failed Young Midoriya, to have not foreseen the transference of power would have been like that. Even when he was screaming in pain, we all could only stood there."

"Examinee Uraraka Ochako has been moved to Recovery Girl's Office. Beep." said the rescue dispatch robot as they passed by the two teachers before continuing their work.

"Even so, a child's quirk awakening should always relate to their quirk but the power that came out of him and his sudden control of it, that is no normal awakening. He had more than just a taste of his power for the first time, All Might"

"Principal, you have an idea on what is going on with this child's quirk?" They had reached Recovery Girl's office, placing the sleeping child on a empty bed beside Uraraka Ochako. The two student were the only unconscious students from the exam.

"There is a theory by scientists studying quirks, as we pass through each generation, the Quirk Factor in every new generation becomes stronger which would eventually lead to a generation where the quirk factor goes beyond, some say it would lead to another human evolution surpassing the existence of Quirks, some theorized it would lead to the end of humanity but the main defining fact is that all quirks are in nature stockpiling power by passing through every generation like One for All. There is also another eccentric scientist, one who participated in my creation, Professor Aozuki Inukai, later on in life before he passed away,, he published a study on quirklessness. He was able to conclude that quirkless still had a quirk factor which allows them to pass on their parent's genetic pool of quirks but due to a form of genetic mutation between, the individual would have no quirk itself. Or to put it in better terms, as each generation passes on their quirks, the cup which represents their quirk factor becomes bigger but their quirk represents the liquid that is filled in the cup and in midoriya's case, his cup is empty. Professor Inukai also had an interesting theory, which is a quirkless individual may have a stronger quirk factor than its peers due to a lack of quirk. Of course, this theory was not proven due to being unable to measure one's quirk factor without a quirk but ever since meeting you and comparing it to Shimura Nana, that theory might be true. Putting the theory of Quirk Singularity and Inukai's research together, we can come to a conclusion." Finishing his reasoning, Principal Nezu plopped down on a seat and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Then, you don't mean…Midoriya, the quirk I gave to him…."

"I believe we just witnessed the first ever Quirk Singularity Evolution." Unbeknownst to them, a girl had heard them after waking up.

"Excuse me, I am sorry I overheard what you two said. I won't say a word to anyone else about it" Uraraka Ochako bowed before staring at Midoriya.

"I am glad that you are awake ,Young Uraraka. It can't be helped, we did speak knowing you were in here but yes , please keep it a secret.I beg of you. I would also like to apologize on behalf of everyone else, we hesitated when you were buried underneath the rubble." All Might bowed back, cursing himself for not being aware that they spoke in the presence of someone else even if she was asleep awhile ago.

"It's all right… so Midoriya-san was the one who saved me? And he inherited your power?"

"I guess we at least owe her an explanation in exchange for her secrecy, don't you think so, All Might?" He agreed and they both told her about One for All , the injury that lead him to needing to find a successor and the day he met Midoriya Izuku. She left soon after, her injuries healed.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku dreamed of fire, in the dark fog within his dream he saw a man hidden behind the fire. "Now is not the time but remember, you are not alone." It was his own voice coming from behind. As he turned around, Midoriya Izuku was faced with a copy of him.

"Who are you?"

"I am a part of you, the part that has been sleeping within you for the past 11 years. It has come time to accept me. You will succeed us and stop him once and for all." The copy held his hand and for a moment, he saw 8 individuals, one of them looked like his mentor. The flaming hand of the duplicate touched his hand and the last thing he saw was a blinding cyan light.

Midoriya Izuku woke up with a jerk in an unfamiliar room with a white ceiling. The pain in his body long since subsided but his body was sore especially his limbs. Tears started to come out as he realized he probably failed the entrance exam and he was not able to control One for All. As his arms started to shake, he felt someone hugging me.

"Young Midoriya, you are awake. I am glad. I am so sorry that you experienced that, I did not think One For All would affect you like that. It never happened before. I was so afraid that something bad would happen to you so much."

"All Might…" Izuku hesitated to say it. "I failed, didnt I? I did not defeat any of the villain bot with points and most of all, I lost control. I failed you."

"On the contrary, you did not." A mouse popped above All Might's head. "That's right. The one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... It's me, the principal!"  
He jumped off and stood on the bed Midoriya was resting on. "Due to special circumstance and seeing you so downt-rodent, I shall tell you that you passed with 70 points."

"But I didn't defeat any of the monsters…"

"Normally, getting zero points in the practical exam will result in failure… but villain based points are not the only points calculated in the exam after all, a hero course that rejects people who do the right thing is no hero course at all." All Might turned into his muscular form and extended his hand forward. **"** **Come now, Midoriya Izuku. This will be your hero academia!"**

* * *

 **Midoriya Izuku's POV**

"I… All Might...I...I." I couldn't speak, there was a lump in my throat, my tears won't stop dropping. I … I passed.

 _And I realized, through all of that chaos, all of that emotion, all of that pain and hard work, that even though I was not born equal to everyone else, that my stating line was further away than everyone else, I still had a starting line and with that, I realized this was the beginning of my story, The story of becoming a great hero._

* * *

 **Author's note**

After seeing Chapter 214, I wanted to explore the things One for All could have potentially become and decided to use the idea that being quirkless had merit in being a catalyst for the evolution of a quirk so this will be the premise of the quirk known as Once And For All. This won't mean that Izuku will be overpowered even if he is able to control his power, he can't control the after effects of his quirk.


	2. Before Plus Ultra, Beyond Plus Ultra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia and any other related intellectual property. I do acknowledge ownership of this trans-formative work that uses characters and settings from the mentioned IP.**

"I love pork cutlet." - Normal Speaking

 _I love pork cutlet. - Thoughts_

 _"I love pork cutlet." - Flashback_

 **"I love pork cutlet" - All Might speaking/ _thinking/"Flashback speaking"_**

 **[Detroit Smash] - Attack** **name**

* * *

Chapter 2: Before Plus Ultra, Beyond Plus Ultra

 **Third Person POV**

 **Dagoba Beach Park**

"All Might!" Izuku's teary face was proof that he still could not believe that he had passed. It was the night after the exam and he got a text message from All Might asking to meet him at the now cleaned Dagoba Beach Park which already had visitors checking the place out looking at the night scenery. Wait , visitors?! Oh Shit!

"All Might? Where?"  
"OMG, Is he here?"  
"I want your babies, All Might!"

"Repeat after me, Young Midoriya. Just my eyes playing tricks on me. This is not the All Might I was looking for." Toshinori Yagi vomited blood from fear of having their secret exposed as he calmly and slowly made the boy repeat after him.

"Just my eyes playing tricks on me. This is not the All Might I was looking."

"Oh man, i wanted an autograph too."  
"OMG, that's a lame prank, kid."  
"I still want your babies, All Might!"

"Anyway, Congratulations again, kid. You accomplished what you set out to do. As you probably know seeing me there in U.A grounds, I will be a teacher there starting this semester, after all I was suppose to find a successor there."

"That explains why you have been in Musutafu for a while, after all, your office is located in Tokyo's Minato Ward in Roppongi District 6 -12 -"

"Stop it, you darn fanboy." A soft chop to Izuku's head and the boy stopped his fanboy talk. "Anyway, tonight i wanted to talk about you losing control. That had never occurred before as far as I know. Not even Master Gran Torino knows about it." The last came as a quiet mumble that Midoriya did not catch. " The principal had a theory on what is happening and that right now is the most plausible reason we have. When One for All was passed onto you, it had undergone changes, an evolution to be exact and with that said, in this 2 weeks before school starts, I will have you train your body." He changed into his muscle form holding onto a stack of papers.

" **The American Dream Continues! Let's go beyond plus ultra fitness plan!"**

"Hey,look! It's actually All Might"  
"OMG, it's actually him, Quick, I want to take a picture."  
"I need your babies, All Might"

" **Quick, follow me , Young Midoriya."**

As Midoriya ran with All Might along the Beach, they both had thoughts in their heart.

 _No matter what, I will become as strong as you, please watch me , All Might._

 _ **Like the Olympic flame, I have passed One for All to you, my boy and you have changed it for better or for worse , I do not know yet but I do not regret a single bit. Your flame is still weak but the coming test and tribulations will surely fan it into a great flame. My flame will eventually wither and die and with that my duty will be fulfilled but until then i will watch after you, Midoriya Izuku.**_

* * *

For the next two free weeks, Izuku trained hard under All Might's tutelage, going further beyond than they did in the 10 months of training, using U.A.'s facilities with the principal's permission.

"Well, this ends the first week of training but to think that you already had some control over it. That is truly **Fantastic."**

In that one week, Izuku explored his quirk without limits thanks to being on school grounds. Enhanced sight, enhanced hearing, enhanced smell, enhanced taste and enhanced touch. While it was good to have enhanced five senses, it came with the drawback that he can sense more pain and his senses can be overpowered. There was also a sixth sense to it, the ability to sense danger which was inconsistent.

The superhuman strength that All Might was known for was still there but unlike the kickback of having broken bones from using it that All Might thought would happen,instead it placed a major strain on his body when used for too long and as such , it was advised that he started slow, minimizing the amount of power he was using.

"We will have to come with a new name to call it, now that I can say that it has truly evolved. Hmm What shall we call it, my boy?"

"All Might , there was something i forgot to mention last week, when I was unconscious…. I saw you and 7 other silhouette in a dream , they were in a giant fire. There was also a clone of me there. He said that he had been sleeping for the past 11 years and had been awakened on that day of the exam."

"You should have told me that sooner…. I believe what you saw was our predecessors, the ones who passed down One For All each generation but to see them so early on, that would be the first time, not to mention already seeing yourself in there…." All Might grabbed two bottles and passed one to the sitting Midoriya.

"He also told me to stop someone…Is it the same person who caused that injury to you?" Izuku grabbed the bottle tightly. All Might spit out the water he was gulping down and coughed.

"To think I would have to talk about it now…. That person is known as All For One. He had the power to steal and give people quirks. At the start of the era when quirks came into existence , he united people under his dark flag, consolidating power for his own desire. He had a quirkless brother who had a strong sense of justice and rebelled against him even though he was weak and frail. All for One pitied his brother and gave him a quirk that would continuously stockpile power but what he did not realized was that his thought to be quirkless brother actually had one power, the power to transfer his quirk to another person. It was through that , that One For All was born. Ironic, isn't it that justice was born from evil.

"I see…I think I know what to call it now, this power… Once And For All."

" **A fine name indeed."** For a moment, All Might was in his muscle form before turning back again.  
"Well, we can't register that name still since we are still hiding this fact but it is truly a fine name. To stop him once and for all. Well, we will continue this the day after tomorrow, kids need breaks too."

* * *

Another week of training passed by and with that came Izuku's first day of school. He only hoped Kacchan and that guy with glasses was not in the same class as him as he opened the door. Never mind, he probably jinxed it by thinking about it.

"Please remove your feet from that desk. Such an action is insulting to our seniors who came before us and our future juniors who will come after us. Not to mention , very unladylike especially with a skirt on." Waving his hand by his side was Iida Tenya, stating his previous school of Somei Private Academy, he continued berating the girl.

"Like I care. Fuck off, side character." As Bakugou Katsumi saw Izuku, she sneered and turned the other way.

As Tenya came towards the door to greet Izuku, Uraraka Ochako popped behind him.  
"Ah that curly haired plain looking boy, you got in, Makes sense though. That punch was awesome, didn't get to see it live though but the principal showed me a recording of it" Her fist went flying with excitement.

 _Punch._ After all ,except for the two student behind who entered through recommendations, they all witnessed it.

* * *

 _Flashback to Entrance Exam_

 _ **[SMASH!]**_ _A loud thunderclap and then silence. Everyone heard it and then they felt it, the force of the wind_

" _Ashido-san, Get behind me_ _ **[Full Body Hard Wall].**_ " _The flesh on Kirishima Eijiro's hands extend and harden, turning himself into a wall as he braced for impact protecting Ashido Mina from the debris._

" _Watch out. Kero " A tongue wrapped around the invisible exam participant and pulled her away from safety as the place she was in before exploded from two robots crashing into each other. Asui Tsuyu then hopped to a nearby safe zone with Hagakure Toru._

" _Why is this exam so scary." Mineta Minoru screamed as he grabbed onto his balls, sticking close to a wall._

 _ **[Recipro Burst]**_ _Iida Tenya grabbed an injured Koda Koji and dashed away to somewhere safer._

" _The wind of fury has come. Dark Shadow,let us be off." Tokoyami Fumikage jumped away through the rooftop as a laser attack flies by from Aoyama Yuga destroying villain bots while using the momentum to dash back to the safe zone._

" _That is some crazy mad wind." Jiro Kyoka hid behind Shoji Mezo who was acting like a wall by duplicating his tentacles into a barrier. "Tell me about it. That strength to even affect here."_

" _Jeez, talk about going wild." Sero Hanta swang through the rooftop as he attacked another villain through the air, using the wind as momentum. "We should use this to our advantage" Letting the wind carry him, Ojiro Mashirao slammed into a 2 point villain bot with his tail, destroying it in to two._

" _Hoohoo Duh Yay" Kaminari Denki had already fried his brain and a whole lot of of robots at the half time. He was being carried by Sato Rikido as he ran back to a safe zone. "I just hope i don't have to see him in U.A later."_

" _Come on, all you bastards. I am going to murder all of you." Even through the chaos, Bakugou Katsumi kept destroying each and every villain that came her way, leaving behind a road of destruction in her path._

* * *

"Man, you were crazy back there. We heard you were the one who destroyed the Giant 0 Point Robot with one punch." Kirishima patted Izuku on his back.

The air suddenly grew cold as everyone could feel a presence staring at them from out side the classroom. It was a black haired guy inside a yellow sleeping bag.  
"If you are here to socialize, get out. This is the hero course."  
Walking into the classroom, he introduced himself as their homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota.

"Anyway, meet me at the school field in your gym clothes in 10 minutes, we will be having a quirk test." And then he jumped out the window.

* * *

 **10 minutes later… U.A. Athletic Grounds**

"So how are we testing our quirks, Aizawa-sensei?" Izuku was pumped up, first day of school in hero course, he was super excited to learn about everyone's quirks and make friends.

"Softball throwing. Standing long jump. 50 meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Side to side stepping. Upper body training. Seated toe touch. Your standard middle school no quirks allowed gym tests. This time, you will be doing it with your quirks. Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?" He hands a soft ball to her."67 meters."

"Great, now do it with your quirk. Do whatever you want, just don't leave the circle."

"That's fine by me. Die !" As she throws it, the sweat in her hands explode forward, launching the ball far away.

"705.2 meters. All of you will be doing the 8 exercises with your quirks, this is to discover your true limit. After all, our school motto is to go beyond, plus ultra but before you go beyond plus ultra, you must know where your plus ultra is. Now get going, everyone except Bakugou line up according to your class number." Everyone was excited and ready as they lined up. " One more thing, the one with the lowest average score across all 8 events will be expelled."

While everyone did their turn throwing, Izuku jotted down their info and started analyzing each of their quirk. _Interesting, so her quirk causes things to be limitation would probably be something weight related seeing as she is not holding her breath._

" _Midoriya Izuku! It's your turn."_

"Yes ,sir!" He grabbed the softball and stood in the middle of the circle. _Since this is to test our maximum limit, I will go full power._ The earth cracked underneath him and everyone could feel the pressure of the wind. They started tensing up , knowing what's going to happen except for Uraraka, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu who never saw or experienced it. _  
_

"78.4 meters."

"Wait, what my quirk was-"

"I erased your quirk. You want to know why? During the entrance exam,you blacked out so you did not know this but while you may have not gotten hurt from your quirk thanks to your control. You can't control the after math of your quirk. A quirk that causes trouble for others is just as bad as a quirk that causes trouble for oneself. Your classmates had experienced the effects first hand, look at them. Midoriya Izuku, you cannot become a hero with that power of yours at 100%."

Izuku turned and saw his classmates tensed up and ready to flee or block whatever that was coming.

"You have 2 more chances, I have returned your quirk. Think wisely.

 _I have a chance, 100% power strains my body anyway so I have to go lower, 75%, no lower, 50%_

 _not low enough yet, 20% yeah , this should be fine._

 **[20% Shot]**

It was not a full on tornado like last time but it was still a strong gust like a helicopter's wing spinning. Izuku's feet was buried a little into the ground.

"803.5m."

"Aizawa sensei, if my plus ultra causes trouble, then I will go beyond plus ultra at the minimum maximum limit." Aizawa could only smile , the kid may be reckless but he is rational.

"Well then continue along, next is 50 meter dash, the first 5 students, get into position, the next 5 please help me time their position."

"Man, you scared us just now. We thought we had to experience that tornado again. Your quirk is crazy strong. I did not introduce myself just now, Kirishima Eijiro." Kirishima went for a handshake.

"Sorry about that, it was my first time using it." _Wait,crap I said too much._ Izuku went wide eyed.

"You mean like your quirk activated straight up on exam day?"

"I think Midoriya-san meant his full power, after all a tornado would have been crazy to see any other time if it was not on U.A. grounds." Uraraka came in with the save as if she knew his secret. _Wait, does she know about it?_ Izuku went wide eyed at the thought that she may know.

Bakugou Katsumi was angry, Deku, the Deku that she had spent her entire childhood and early teenage year with, the shitty Deku who was quirkless for the whole time that she knew him, and now he had quirk, a quirk that could beat her score. She ran forward, using her explosion to launch forward as she wanted answers. "Deku , What The Fuck? Explain yourself."

Before she could get close enough, strands of white cloth wrap around her, stopping her in place as she is unable to use her quirk due to Eraserhead's eyes. "Combat is not one of the exercise we will be going through today so I suggest you stop Bakugou before I get dry eye over here." Katsumi stopped and the exercise continued.

At the end of it all, Izuku did well using 20% of his power for every exercise, even so if what their homeroom teacher said was true, then someone was about to be expelled and that was still bad.

"Well, the result are out but before that, the thing about me expelling the lowest scorer... that was a rational deception to have you bring out your best."

"Wait what?" Aizawa ignored them and continued with announcing the scores.

* * *

With the free period after that, they took the time to get to know each other since there was no orientation with a show and tell of their quirks.

"During the exercise, you were busy scribbling down on that book, Midoriya-san, what was that about? Momo looked from behind, staring at the book that Izuku was scribbling on notes about their classmate.

"Oh Yaoyorozu, this is ..uh... just notes on everyone, I just like to understand other people's quirks. Izuku could only rub the back of his head as he laughed nervously. This was his second time speaking to a girl so he was still shy about it.

"May I have a look at it, do I already have an entry in it?" Before he could reply, she grabbed Hero Analysis for the Future Vol. 14. Flipping through the pages, Momo found her entry that had its own share of notes and an almost precise understanding of her quirk.

"You are almost correct, its lipids not blood. Suggestions...? By creating armor components on the estimated point of contact in an instant, a defensive maneuver is possible. This is to counter the lack of armor due to need for skin for quirk usage. This is incredible, Midoriya. I never thought about it like that."

"Oh Oh, let me see too." Sero grabbed the book and that was when the class except Katsumi discovered Izuku's 14 volumes of hero analysis notes.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was dead tired not from the strain of using his quirk but the nervousness that came from his notebook getting passed around and the glares from Katsumi was not helping. He took a sigh of relief, walking back to the train station.

"Wait up, Deku." He froze at the name , _wait ,that was not Katsumi's voice ,_ he turned around and saw the bubbly brunette , it was Ochako.

"Deku is not my name though. That was what Kacchan called me as an insult since it can be read as useless." He rubbed the back of his head again, talking to a girl alone again made him nervous.

"I kind of like it. Deku just feels like it's screaming with "I can do it!". Let's walk back together , there is something I have to tell you." They started walking again.

 _Wait, am I getting confessed to on the first day of school? Nah, it seems unlikely._ Then he remembered how she saved him from getting his secret exposed.  
"You can call me Deku if you want, when you put the meaning like that, it made me feel happy"

Ochako smiled back."Thanks, Deku. …I just wanted to tell you that …I heard from All Might about his secret and when you looked surprised during the exercise, I thought maybe you did not know. Anyway , what I wanted to say was your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Uraraka." Izuku breathed another sigh of relief.

"Call me Ochako." Something about the way she smiled made Izuku blush. _She has a beautiful smile._

 _That was how the secret between All Might and I became a secret between us 3._

* * *

 **Author's note**

I wanted to finish off chapter 2 so that I can introduce the class, using the exam flashback as a way to establish a small bud of friendship and also because the next thing is the first kacchan vs deku battle so i wanted the focus of the next chapter be on that.

For the romance of this story, it's gonna be Izuku x Harem at the end of it. Not sure about lemons, We will see how the story goes.

Anyway, please give me a review if you have anything to say, suggestions on things you want to see are always welcomed.

Edit:Also looking for beta reader(s). I realized i forgot to proof read it and rushed to publish it , haha (kill me). While that is happening , i am just gonna look back at the first two chapters and try to improve on them. Also, not sure how beta reading works, so if anyone is kind enough to instruct me on it, I am eager for your guidance.


	3. Bakugo Katsumi's Origin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia and any other related intellectual property. I do acknowledge ownership of this trans-formative work that uses characters and settings from the mentioned IP.**

"I love pork cutlet." - Normal Speaking

 _I love pork cutlet. - Thoughts_

 _"I love pork cutlet." - Flashback_

 **"I love pork cutlet" - All Might (speaking/ _thinking/"Flashback speaking")/_ Dark Shadow/Noumu**

 **[Detroit Smash] - Attack** **name**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bakugo Katsumi's Origin – Dekiru/Deku**

 **Third Person POV**

Midoriya Izuku was excited as he walked to school today. Why? Because it's the first actual hero course class and All Might was teaching it. Normally, hero training would be on the afternoon class but since yesterday was the first day of school, the afternoon class was replaced with a tour on the facilities and the clubs the school offered, even though for the students in the hero course, club participation is unnecessary since they will be spending a majority of the afternoon in the hero course itself which meant a lack of time for any after school activity which was a bummer since he wanted to continue doing Judo or Boxing.

Lunch was great though. Food cooked by the lunch hero, Lunch Rush was cheap and delicious and supposedly, there was pork cutlet bowls today too. _Mmm, pork cutlet bowl._ The thought of pork cutlet bowl made Izuku drool.

"Out of my way, Deku." Deku felt a bump on his side before he was shoved to the side of the pavement. It was his childhood friend, Katsumi. She took a glare at him and sneered. "Wipe that crap off your face. Its fucking disgusting , pervert." He said good morning but she ignored him and walked further away.

* * *

 **12 years ago**

 **Bakugo Katsumi POV**

 _I met Midoriya Izuku 12 years ago when we were both 4 in our neighborhood's playground. Back then, my hair was short and I dressed like a tomboy. Well, I still do but even then, he gave me that stupid cute nickname._

" _Kacchan, what are we playing today?"_ 4 year old Izuku asked , happy to spend time with his friend. He had not discovered his quirk yet but he hoped it would come soon while I had already discovered my quirk yesterday in school after P.E. Lessons.

" _Hmph, we are going to the forest today to capture villains."_ With a net, I started walking towards the forest just beside the playground, not caring if they followed. Grabbing onto the fence with my hands, I blasted it with my quirk creating a hole for us to enter through.

" _Man, this is why Bakugo is our leader. I will go and scout the area first."_ That was Torikawa Habo, one of our playmates. He too recently discovered his quirk which was a pair of wings that sprouted from his back. Habo flew off ahead of us.

" I will go on ahead. You can protect useless Deku by yourself right, boss?" The last playmate in our group of 4 was Terumi Hando. His quirk was to increase the length of his fingers. Running off after Habo, Katsumi was left alone with Izuku.

"Your quirk is awesome, Kacchan. I can't wait to find out what my quirk is too." exclaimed Izuku behind me. From what I heard from mom's conversation with Auntie Inko, they had a appointment next week with Habo's grandfather who was the neighborhood's doctor.

"No matter what it is, it will never be able to beat mine, Deku." I boasted proudly, hoping that it would mask my true thoughts.

 _Deku._

I gave Deku that nickname since it can be read that way from Izuku. It meant uselessness , that's what I told everyone at least, but there was a hidden meaning to it, a meaning that I would not tell anyone, a secret that I will keep alone.

 _This was the story of Deku and I and how our relationship changed that day._

* * *

 **Present Day - Noon**

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone was in their seats, waiting for their teacher to come and for hero class to start as they chatter to whoever was closes to them. Izuku was drawing on his notebook. Now that he was a hero in training, he thought about it and made a new volume this time on villains, starting from yesterday's villain on the news.

" **I have... come through the window like a normal person."** With a leap, All Might appeared through the open window, marching boldly to his podium. _There was nothing normal about that._ Everyone could only stare in confusion.

" **Today's hero training activity is … Battle Simulation ! And for that , you need these."** Pressing a button on his desk, the closet behind the class revealed 20 lockers which contained their costumes.

" **In accordance with the "Quirk Registry" and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted into U.A., these are your costumes."**

Everyone cheered, getting the chance to use them in action as they grabbed their suit case and went to the locker room. Putting his notebook back into his bag, Izuku went to grab his suitcase. _"Thank you, mom."_

* * *

 **Flashback – 4 days ago**

Izuku had just took a shower after training with All Might when the house bell rang.

 _"Izuku, could you help open the door and see who is it. I am still making dinner."_ His mom said from the kitchen.

 _"Okay, mom."_ Putting on his clothes, he walked to the door and opened it , revealing a pink haired tall and lanky man and a girl with the same hair color which he assumed was his daughter.

 _"Ah, you must be Izuku-kun, I am a friend of your parents, Hatsume Akira and this is my daughter, Hatsume Mei. We were around town so we came here with a gift."_ Before Izuku could return the greetings back and invite them in, he felt hands all over his body as Mei started fondling his torso.

 _"Pleasure to meet you, my my, those are some good muscles but to think superhuman strength contained through this small body is impressive. You also have enhanced vision like my quirk which is amazing. Oh don't worry, I know all about your quirk from the user manual, well I was the one who wrote the manual, dad let me had the chance to write it. My first actual customer and I have not even started high school yet."_

As she kept rambling on and on, Izuku could feel a pair of eyes staring into his soul. _" Izuku-kun, while you may be my friend's son, I will not forgive you if you lay your hands on my daughter."_

Izuku could only shiver from both the glares and Mei who was still molesting his body for measurements.

 _"Izuku, did you open the door? Who was i-, Oh, Akira-kun , come on in, it's been so long, we were just about to have dinner , would you like some?"_

 _"It will be fine, we already ate, my wife is waiting for us while she shops. We are just here to give Izuku-kun his gift that you requested."_ Taking out his shoes and putting them to the side of the welcome area, walked in , carrying a suitcase.

 _"Gift?"_ asked Izuku as he brought them to the living room.

 _"Ah yes, Izuku, since you got admitted to U.A, mom wanted to support you so I send the costumes design that you draw on your notebook to Akira, since his company is in the list of support companies that U.A. is affiliated with."_ She poured two cups of tea for the two Hatsumes.

 _"After 11 years of only sending new year greeting cards, imagine my surprise when your mother asked me to make one. Since she is a friend, I made it a priority to have it made as fast as possible. It was also a good chance for Mei to invent too since she is going to U.A. too for the support course."_

 _"It will make a beautiful first entry to my portfolio and not to mention,people say that a pro hero's first costume marks a historic moment and investors will come to me once they find out I was the one who made most of it."_ Mei had a crazed look in her eyes as she started talking about investors and funding.

 _"Well, Hisashi left overseas at that time so it was kind of awkward to contact you."_ Akira's phone started buzzing as he drank his tea.

 _"That is probably Ana, well it's time to go, Mei, could you respond to your mom while I pass this to Izuku-kun?"_

 _"Aww but I wanted to give it to him and tell him all about the cool features I made."_ Akira gave a look that said "I will cut your funding by 70%." and she complied. Taking her dad's phone, she went out of the house to respond to her mom.

 _"Phew, anyway this suitcase is now in your hands, if you have any questions, read the FAQ on the user manual first, if you need any minor changes, just go to the support building in U.A., Power Loader-sensei would be able to help, for anything major, you will need to fill out a form and send it to an affiliated support company like mine. Well, mine is the best choice since I personally made the suit with Mei's help. I will be off now, thank you Inko for the tea. Ciao."_

And with that ramble over with, Mr. Hatsume left leaving the two Midoriyas by themselves as Inko carried the empty tea cups back to the kitchen.

 _"Thanks, mom."_

 _"Well, mom actually wanted to sew you one but it would be bad if it gets damaged easily so I contacted him. Akira is actually friend of your dad. They used to work together before your dad left for that stupid company in America... I mean they pay very well, we have enough to even get you this suit without using the subsidiary and pay your way to hero college if needed but I wish he come back some time to visit in person instead of a video call."_ Inko said as she washed the cups and prepared dinner while Izuku was looking at the user manual.

 _"There was also something else I wanted to say..."_ She set the food down on the dining table and knelled in front of her son.

 _"Back then when you were young, mom said something awful and gave up on your dreams so from now with this suit, mom is going to start supporting your dream of being a hero no matter what."_ Inko started crying, Izuku's active tear ducts were passed on by his mom after all.

 _"I love you, mom."_

 _"I love you too, sweetie."_

 _No matter what happens, this will be the costume I wear. After all, this cloth symbolizes my mother's love._

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

" **Shall we begin, my wards?"** All might stood at the entrance area of Ground Beta as the students gathered around him. Everyone had suited up as Izuku was the last to enter, having had difficulty wearing it as he only tried it once.

"Whoa, looking cool, Deku." Ochako gave him a thumbs up. When his mom submitted his drawing to Mr. Hatsume, the inventor understood one thing, Izuku was an All Might fanboy and while he would have normally ignored the demands from the note, a good inventor is able to satisfy the demands of their clients as he liked to teach his daughter that.

It was a turquoise jumpsuit with black line and a circle at the chest and shoulders that was made with one of the more common materials used in most pro hero costumes, super silk. One of the more resistant materials that could absorb some of the physical force that Once And For All exert as long as it was not too intense. The suit had a red tool belt with 6 sockets to complement his red shoes, black knee and arm pads but the most interesting feature of his costume was the head piece that Mr. Hatsume and his daughter made together. It was a metal diamond shaped respirator mask that had a smile etched into the bottom of it, welded to it was a headphone that had attachments to the side of it. He remembered what was written in the user manual about it, it was probably done by Mei.

" _Introducing the Dangerous Smile , my super secret no.3 invention. A respirator that doubles as a voice controlled system, it provides a set of support functions while smiling at evil."_

" _Function 1, passively cancels out your enhanced senses when not in use to prevent sensory overload."_

" _Function 2, By saying your activation code, Dangerous Smile will activate the Dangerous Eyes and Dangerous Ears. Dangerous Ears is able to assist in direction of sound while Dangerous Eyes comes with infrared and x-ray lenses to accompany your enhanced vision. To turn it off, say your activation code again. Activation Code can be edited by saying "Dangerous Edit"."_

" _Function 3, Dangerous Voice, by pressing the button on your left jaw, Dangerous Smile will enhance your voice to that of All Might's voice level. Dad told me to call you a darn All Might Fan boy for all of the costume suggestions in your note. Well that is all , you can find me in the support lab , I will be there to help with any improvements. Heh Heh."_ Izuku was confused as to why she wrote the sound she was making into the manual.

Izuku looked around, wanting to see everyone's costume and blushed as he saw the girls' costume and how it complemented their figures. _Wait, was Hagakure only wearing gloves and shoes...Does that mean..._ He slapped himself at such a thought as Mineta looked at the girls too before looking back at Izuku.

"Being in the hero course is the best, isn't it Midoriya?" came from Mineta as he gave Izuku a thumbs up before going back to leering at their costumes.

All Might held in his laughter as he saw Izuku's costume. It was bad enough that Izuku's head piece is trying to resemble his hair and smile but the circular lines on his costumes resemble the current costume All Might is wearing which is his Silver Age costume. **_Way to make it obvious , what am I going to do with you, you fanboy?_** Was the thought in his head as he used his hand to cover his mouth to hide his laughter.

" **The battle simulation today will be Indoor Anti Personnel, statistically speaking, most villain appearance happen indoors. After all, evil lurks in the shadows, which is what we are doing today. You will be separated into pairs, with one group being heroes and the other, villains, doing a 2 vs 2 battle in one of 5 different buildings. The plot of each battle will be similar, the villains's job is to defend while holding a nuclear missile until times run out or incapacitate the hero team and the heroes will be trying to capture the villain or secure the missile. With that said, you guys will be forming groups by … random ballots!"**

Izuku was paired with Ochako, Shoko with Shoji, Momo with Mineta, Iida with Katsumi, Mina with Aoyama, Koda with Sato, Kaminari with Jiro, Tsuyu with Tokoyami, Ojiro with Toru and Sero with Kirishima.

" **With that, the first team will be... A...and D. Uraraka and Midoriya as the hero team versus Iida and Bakugo as the villains. Villain Team, you can go prepare and setup for the next 5 minutes, Hero Team , here is the building floor plan for you guys to understand. Now then, the rest of you follow me to the monitor room."**

As the rest left , Katsumi stared at Deku one more time before going up the building. Her arms were clenched and shaking. _All this time, have you been lying to me?_

* * *

 **12 years ago**

 **Bakugo Katsumi POV**

 _"No villains seen here, boss but there is a unsteady tree bridge that Hando was scared to go through."_ reported Habo.

 _"Hmph, watch me. March forward, Bakugo Hero Team."_ I walked through the bridge, confident as always after all ever since I got my quirk , I realized one thing. _I was better than anyone else and I will make you understand that, Deku._

Halfway through, I fell into the river below. Everyone else marched on , thinking I was fine. I was not, my legs actually hurt when I stand,not enough to limp but i felt pain when i walk but I hid it, after all if I don't , they will start thinking I was not better than them... but then he rushed towards me. _"Kacchan, are you okay? Can you stand?"_

 _Don't look at me with those eyes._

Standing up, I brushed his hand away. _"I don't need your help. Go away."_ We continued walking while Deku stay quiet the whole time.

I felt humiliated when he looked at me then, after all, heroes don't need help, they always win at the end just like All Might did. I remember watching him on the TV with Deku. We both admired All Might, I wanted to be like All Might, to be strong and always win but more than that, I wanted him to admire me like how he admired All Might.

 _I wanted you to look at me like that._

The sun was starting to set and we have not found anything that could be our villain. I did not want to go back until we caught a villain.

 _"Its getting dark, I am going to go home first."_ said an exhausted Habo whose wings looked as tired as him as he walked back.

 _"Me too. My mom can get as scary as a villain if I am back late."_ Hando waved with his long hands, walking back with Habo.

 _"Maybe we should go back to before our moms get worried."_ It was just me and Deku now. I ignored him and went deeper into the woods. He followed me anyway, probably scared to walk back home alone.

We heard rustling of the leaves as we reached a small glade in the forest and in an instant, we were surrounded by wild dogs. Smiling happily, I thought I finally had a chance to show off my quirk, too bad it was only just Deku that will be able to see. At least, it will show him how amazing I was.

 _"Awooooo!"_ They howled hungrily and in that moment , I fell on my butt in fear. I was afraid of them as they circled us , forcing our backs to a tree. I wanted to cry for mom but I know she was too far away. They pounced and for a moment , I thought this was maybe the end of us two foolish kids.

"Get away from her!" Deku rushed forward, I can still see he was afraid but he was standing there to... protect me. He was holding the net that I brought like a beating stick. As the wild dogs pounced, he managed to fend a few off but then...

 _"Ahh!"_ Another dog came and bit into his hand. He dropped and fainted from the pain.

 _"Deku!"_ I raised my hands as the wild dogs surrounded him. My palms were sweating from fear. And then, a big explosion could be heard from where we were.

 _On that day, I found out not how amazing my quirk was, but how terrifying it was._

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Third Person POV**

" **Hero Team, You have 15 minutes and your time starts … NOW!"**

Using Ochako's quirk, they sneaked up to the third floor with ease. Izuku grabbed Dangerous Smile that was hanging on his neck and fasten it to his mouth.

 **[Sense Danger On]**

Using his heightened hearing, he signaled upwards towards Ochako, telling her that someone was above them and from the sound of it, it was probably Iida ranting. He tried searching for Kacchan but before he could, he hears a presence coming near Ochako.

"Uraraka, watch out!" Just as he said that, Katsumi appeared from the corner and launched a sneaky explosion blast.

"Die!" An explosion rocks the building and as the dust settles, Katsumi could see Uraraka unharmed but Deku was bleeding from his right ear. _Dammit,I forgot to turn it off in time._

Izuku's right ear had suffered damage from a hearing overload of the explosion that he took as he pushed her to the side."I knew you would come straight for me, Kacchan." His ears were still ringing as he got into a combat ready stance.

"Nice dodge, Deku. This time, I won't miss." With a blast to the back from her left to propel herself forward, she was going to sock him with a right punch. Two arms grab onto her right elbow.

"I also know you always prefer swinging your right fist more in a fight." Using her body's momentum against her, he threw her down with a Judo move, knocking the wind out of her. "Remember that notebook you exploded and chuck out of the school window? The first entry there was an analysis about you!"

Katsumi made a small blast, kicking up dust to create a smoke screen. "So what, you are still the worthless Deku from before!" From the smoke, she jumps at him using her left this time to punch him. As if he knew she was going to do that too, he grabbed her left arm and threw her to the nearest wall , breaking it down as Katsumi flew through the room.

"And after I told you about your constant use of the right hand , you will consciously use your left in the next move." He moved his body into a boxing stance.

"Kacchan, you gave me this nickname , Deku and said it meant I was worthless but... now to me, Deku means I can do it. I won't be your punching bag forever."

For some reason, Katsumi was more pissed than ever. " I am going to mess you up just enough to not get disqualified."

"You go on ahead, Uraraka. Remember the plan." Given the go ahead, Ochako went ahead to stop Iida and retrieve the weapon.

"Where are you looking at , you bastard?" In that moment Izuku turned his head to talk to Ochako, Katsumi was in front of him as she launched another explosion at his torso, blasting him into the next room.

As Katsumi walked into the room that she blasted Deku into, Izuku was already gone.  
"Where the fuck are you hiding? Was it fun lying to me this entire time that you did not have a quirk? Deku!"

"I wonder what Bakugo keeps shouting about, since we can't hear what they are saying?"The rest of the students were looking at the current cat and mouse chase between Midoriya and Bakugo.

"Midori's moves were sick but I wonder why he has not used his super strength quirk yet to beat Bakugo." Ashido wondered as she stared at the screen where Midoriya was sneaking through the corridor.

"It's probably because usage of his quirk is still a risk especially since they are indoors. One wrong move and the entire building goes down. He probably knows it and is waiting for a good time to use it." Yaoyorozu inferred that as the reason behind Izuku's choice of action.

 _Seems like she's not chasing after Uraraka at least and Iida would have been the better choice as vanguard with his mobility, that would mean Kacchan is rampaging because of me. I will make use of this situation then. I will make him go to that location. That is the only way I know to win this._

"Finally found you, Deku. Well , seeing as you keep stalking me , you probably know about how the sweat from my hands turn into nitroglycerin, well if the support company honored my design of this gauntlet then this should work. Don't worry , you won't die since it's not a direct hit."

Before All Might could stop her, she pulled the pin on her right grenade gauntlet, aiming her hands in Izuku's direction.

 **[One Liter Bomber]**

Izuku crashed into a wall as one side of the building has a massive 2 story wide hole in it. Uraraka and Iida were forced to stop moving for a moment as the entire building trembled violently.

"This time, You better use your quirk. I want to crush you at your strongest, Deku." Katsumi smiled menacingly as she walked towards him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Uraraka had just arrived at the floor above, applying her quirk on her feet to make her footsteps soundless. She noticed that there was nothing in the area for her to use her quirk on.

"Mwahahaha. As it is my duty to adapt a villain's role in this exercise. I shall become the ultimate evil. Sorry, brother for using your name in vain but for this 7 minutes left , I am Reverse Ingenium. Mwahahaha."

Uraraka couldn't hold in her laughter as she hears his monologue, giving away her position. _Oh Crap._

"So you have come, Uraraka. As you can probably see , I have enacted a counter plan against you by removing all objects in this floor. Your tricks won't work here, Hero! Nyahahahaha." Uraraka could only continue laughing.

A loud shout from Bakugo could be heard before they felt a massive explosion happen below. Uraraka and Iida were forced to stop moving for a moment as the entire building trembled violently.

* * *

 **Back to Deku vs Kacchan...**

"Deku, Iida has spotted me. I am near a pillar by the window." With that, Deku's plan is almost in motion. All he had to do now is tell Katsumi how he really feel.

" **Young Bakugo. If you use that move again, I will forcibly end this match and your team will lose. Massive attacks like that indoors will only destroy your stronghold, it's a bad move that will hurt yourself."**

"God damn it, whatever. Are you holding back on me? You better start using your quirk. Now, die!" She launches herself forward at Deku again, ready to blast him close range.

 _I will start with 1%, come closer, closer... Now!_ Izuku was ready to fight back now.

* * *

 **Flashback - 1 week ago**

" _ **Well, young Midoriya, congratulations, you have somewhat reached a good amount of control, which means one thing. Super moves!... There is one thing I want to say about that since it's you, my darn fanboy."**_ All Might wiped the sweat as he looked at his protege. The area around them was a wreckage. He will have to buy Cementoss a drink later for the trouble.

" _What is it, All Might-sensei?"_ Izuku was half naked, there were bruises around his body as he stood there, breathing heavily for air.

" _ **That is … you are not allowed to copy my moves."**_ He does a soft chop to the head to his student before continuing. _**"While imitation is the best form of flattery, a hero needs to carve their own identity and as such, you should think about what you want your super moves to represent. I also want to talk about that ironic flaw in your quirk. Since you already have control, we shall train your body to use it more efficiently. Break time is over."**_ All might goes back into a stance and Midoriya does the same.

" _Yes, Sir."_

* * *

 **Back again...**

 **[1% Tokyo Smash]**

A straight punch to Katsumi's stomach with a sudden 1% speed boost from his feet. This was one of the few moves he has that does not have a drawback. It was not strong enough to slam her into a wall but at least, it pushed her far back.

"1%? You are fucking holding back on me, aren't you? If you ain't gonna knock me out then I will!" Katsumi blasted towards Izuku again, faster than before as Deku drew his right hand into a fist , drawing the power of his quirk into it. Just as she was about to reach , she unpredictably created another explosion with her hands spinning her body sideways. Izuku was caught surprised by the move. Her foot slams into his guts as he crashed to the ground.

"For the past 11 years, you have been hiding this quirk, didn't you? So you can mock me, is that it? Ever since we were kids, you were looking down on me, weren't you?

"You are wrong, you are fucking wrong, I...I … always looked up to you and because of that,more than anything, I want to win, I want to beat you, you idiot!

"Stop looking at me with those eyes, you damn nerd." She charged forward with another explosive launch, this time adding rotational force into it as she spun forward. _This move is incomplete but I will break your face with it._

Putting some power into his legs, he dashed forward with a leap, his right hand was finally filled with enough power. In a flash, the air pressure changed and when he leaped , the place he was standing before shattered from the intensity. His right hand that was cocked straight, turned upwards, ready to uppercut. "Uraraka, Now!" With the cue from Izuku, Ochako grabbed tight on a pillar near her.

 **[Howitzer!]**

 **[Tokyo Uppercut!]**

Izuku brought another arm to block Katsumi's attack from hitting his face directly, as his uppercut destroys the floors above from sheer force. His feet sank into the ground, preventing him from being blown back, his left arm that was blocking the attack burned from the explosion. Dangerous Smile and part of his costume was damaged from the explosive impact as the rubble above continue to rise higher and higher.

"Sorry, Iida-kun. Since I have no objects, it's improvisation time." Making the pillar weightless , she used it as a bat and the rubble around them as baseballs.

 **[Comet Home Run]**

"That is not what a home run is suppose to be." While Iida was distracted from the incoming rubble attack, Uraraka floated herself towards the missile and secure it.

"Kacchan, I wasn't holding back on you, its just that my quirk has a drawback, the superhuman strength requires me to keep my body tensed up while it draws power so to use it at 100%, I have to hold it in for a long time. I truly saw you as a goal to be beaten." As he said that, he fainted from the damage he had taken to secure his victory while Katsumi could only stare wide eyed, realizing what had happen.

" **The Hero Team Wins."**

* * *

While the three went back and had a peer review with All Might and their classmates, Izuku was sent to Recovery Girl's office to heal up as his costume was sent to the support building where Hatsume Mei had the pleasure of retouching her baby once more.

"It's ironic that the losing team is nearly unscathed while the winners are down for the count." commented Shoji.

"They lost the battle but won the war, so to speak." mused Tokoyami.

"It's just training, though. Kero." retorted Tsuyu.

 _I lost...Deku read me like a book...A part of me wants to be happy that he did but I lost...I totally lost to Deku._ Katsumi punched the crumbling wall.

After reviewing the battle, the next team was Todoroki Shoko and Shoji Mezo as the hero team and Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Toru.

Immediately, after warning her partner to leave the building, Shoko had froze the entire area and the two villains inside, a straight forward victory in under a minute.

" **Hero Team B won!"**

"Sorry about it, but we are just in different leagues." With the victory, she used her fire power to melt the ice away and warm the two up.

* * *

 **Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuga (Hero) vs Yaoyorozu Momo and Mineta Minoru (Villain)**

As soon as the hero team stepped in, the door behind them was sealed shut with a boulder as traps started activating left and right.

 **[Acid Veil]**

Instinctively, Ashido releases a wall of acid as purple balls came flying at them. They melt in contact with the wall as she tries to locate her hero partner. A moment later, the sound of a cannon could be heard as Aoyama was launched out of the building , he had been knocked out.

"Aoyama!"

"Ashido-san, I am a villain now so I have to do some villain acts. Hehehehehe." Mineta's creepy voice popped from her behind while she was distracted by Aoyama flying out of the building.

"Pervert!" Ashido socked him in the jaw with her fist, knocking Mineta out. Ashido did not see Momo sneaking up on her when she punched Mineta out cold as Momo used the distraction to knock out the pink girl with a metal staff she had created.

" **Villain Team C won!"**

* * *

 **Kaminari Denki and Jiro Kyoka (Hero) vs Koda Koji and Sato Rikido (Villain)**

Before they entered the building , Jiro had already noticed that birds were circling around the building. Stabbing her earphone jacks into the wall, she uses it to find for the two villain's location.

"They seem to be on the 3rd floor, so this is what we are going to do, I will use my quirk to make a distraction, you sneak in and zap them when necessary." Putting her foot on the building's exterior wall, she plugged her jack into her right boot and unleashed a sound wave of her heartbeat at the upper floors, causing the flock of birds to scatter while cancelling out the footsteps of Kaminari.

"Ah, the birds got scared. What are we going to do?" cried Koji as he became more scared and nervous.

"Don't worry about it, you just guard the objective. I think they are using it as a distraction while one of them come up so I am going to go down and stop them. As Sato left downstairs, he did not see the window silently opening from the outside as Kaminari had came in from the side staircase that they had forgotten about.

A minute after Sato left downstairs, Koji felt a hand aimed at his back. "If you move , I am going to zap you." He proceeded to tie the boy with the capture tape as he secured the objective.

"Mission complete, Jiro. Why don't you and I get some lunch later?" as they could hear All Might-sensei declaring them the winner.

"We already had lunch and also, no." Jiro took off the communicator and walked back to the monitor room, leaving a rejected Kaminari.

* * *

 **Tokoyami Fumikage & Asui Tsuyu (Hero) vs Kirishima Eijiro & Sero Hanta**

Sero had covered the area around the missile with his tape, preventing the hero team from retrieving the object easily as Kirishima got ready into a stance, being vigilant as the bell had rang, the villain team were going for a defensive strategy.

"Are you ready, Asui?" Tokoyami got into a stance , ready to jump as Dark Shadow was at his behind.

"Call me Tsu, Kero." And with that, she leaped towards and wrapped her tongue over Tokoyami, launching him higher as he would then grab onto her and launch her to the roof. While they used this method to go up the roof, Tsuyu had discovered the location and current situation of the objective. Relaying the information to her partner, they came up with the next step of the plan changing from purely securing the objective to having to fight them due to the circumstance revolving the tape.

Tokoyami led the charge as he crashed through the window. "Dark Shadow, now" **"Party's over."** Dark Shadow aimed for Kirishima as it slams the hardened boy through a wall, aiming to capture him. Sero was about to shoot his tape at Tokoyami when Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around him and pulled him out of the building with her. As Sero was sent flying out of the building, his hands were still free as he taped Tsuyu to him, pulling her with him as they both crashed into the building on the other side of the road, knocking both of them out.

Kirishima was taking in all of the damage from Dark Shadow's blows. His hands had cuts and bruises as they start to lose their hardness. With a last ditch effort, Kirishima jumped to the side and pulled on one of Sero's tape traps, bringing the pillar behind Tokoyami to slam on his back as he is pulled forward to Kirishima whose hand was cocked, ready to punch."

 **[Riot Punch]**

Copying the moves of the hero he admired, he punched Tokoyami in the gut with his hardened fist as the pillar behind Tokoyami slams into him too, knocking the two out.

"... is that a win or a draw?" asked Kaminari, watching from the monitor room with the rest of his classmates.

"Well, seeing as the objective of the villains was to prevent the hero team from retrieving the weapon, they succeeded even though they are both knocked out."

" **Reality is there would be the police force around to assist the heroes but in this interesting situation, Villain Team J wins."**

* * *

" **Well done, everyone! No serious injuries apart from Midoriya but all of you did splendidly, considering this was your first hero exercise. Now off you go, after school ends, you can visit the nurse office if there is any lasting pain. Off I go."** As he rushed off , he looked back at Bakugo who was still distraught over her loss to Midoriya.

 _ **I will need to give that girl some counselling later. I barely have enough time for one class, damn.**_ Rushing into a teacher's only room, All Might was forced to transform back into his normal form as he walked towards the nurse's office to see how Midoriya was doing.

Izuku was already awake when All Might came in, listening to Recovery Girl berate him for the reckless move he pulled. Izuku's left arm was the only thing bandaged, having suffered major damage from Katsumi's full blown incomplete attack.

"You are finally here, Toshinori. Jeez, I was just telling the boy how reckless he was, but this is your fault. Why didn't you prevent that?"

Toshinori Yagi sat on the side of Izuku's bed. "Sorry, Recovery Girl. I just saw the look in his eyes like he needed to say something to her and Midoriya, were you able to say everything you wanted to her?"

"There is one more thing... but I will tell her later." Izuku rubbed the bandage around his left arm.

"Well, seeing as you are healthy enough." **[Texas Smash]** He punched Midoriya in the face, not enough to injure but there was a lingering pain to his cheek.

"My evaluation of your performance is that you were pretty reckless and responding to a villain's petty grudge anger is just as bad as unable to control oneself and acting upon said grudge. Not to mention, your moves are still copying me, it's just a different name but we will work on that later. I have a teacher's meeting to get to."

"You can leave now, Midoriya-kun since you are awake. The injury on your arm will recover in a day. Come back tomorrow and see me." Recovery Girl placed a piece of candy on his free arm.

* * *

When Izuku reached back to his classroom, school was already over but some of his classmates were still around to chat.

"Oh, Midoriya is back, that fight of yours was manly and so were those throws."

"Thanks Midori on that acid wall suggestion. It helped even though we lost." Ashido,Kirishima and a few others came up to talk to Izuku about the exercise they just went through.

"Deku, your arm! Did you get it healed?" Uraraka was worried at the bandaged arm.

"Recovery Girl said it would heal in a day, she wanted me to understand the severity of the injury. Uh... anyone seen Kaccha- I mean, Bakugo?" asked Izuku. Ochako told him she just left right before he came in. He apologized, saying that he needed to talk to her about something and ran to find her.

"Kacchan, wait up. I need to tell you some thing." Katsumi stopped in front of the gate, she turned back and looked at him.

"I got this quirk from someone else, I can't tell you who it is, but I wanted you to know. I got it last year but even so, I am going to make it my own one day and overcome you with my power." Izuku stared into Katsumi's eyes which started to seem angrier.

"Shut up! What the hell... I lost to you and when I watched everyone else, especially that ice bitch, no way I can measure up to her. Dammit. You too, Deku. I promised I would become stronger. … From now on , I am going to beat all of you!" She turned to walk away, tears starting to drop. Izuku could only watch her walk away.

"Enjoy your win, I will never let it happen again."

 _I will never let it happen again because I promised you Deku , I will become stronger._

* * *

 **12 years ago**

 **Bakugo Katsumi POV**

The wild dogs had ran away, some injured, most scared away from the explosion caused by my hands. I was carrying Deku on my back, he was at least not heavy to carry but I was getting tired. There was blood on my shirt , it was Deku's blood. I had tore a bit of his shirt to wrap around the wound.

 _"Deku, wake up, Oi!"_ I started to cry , any 4 year old would after something like that. In my blurred vision , I did not see the hidden tree roots and tripped, spraining my ankle. Deku crashed into the ground with me and rolled to the side.

Crawling towards him, I held onto him crying. _"Please, Deku... Wake up, please."_ I was suppose to be fearless but he was there in my moment of weakness, Deku saw me at weakest. A part of me was scared that he would tell everyone how scared I was but now, I just wanted him to just wake up.

 _"I promise I will become stronger so please wake up, Deku."_ My tears dropped onto his face. He still wouldn't respond.

 _"Didn't you say you wanted to become a hero too... Heroes don't sleep so you have to wake up... please...Deku. I– I know I gave you that stupid nickname and I was embarrassed to tell everyone why I gave you that nickname so I told them it meant you were useless... but I wanted to actually tell you that I called you that because it meant that You can do it... The Deku that I gave you was short for Dekiru... You can do it , Deku...You can be my hero...so please, wake up. I promise I will become stronger to protect you."_

 _For those 5 minutes before our moms came with flashlight and rescued us, it felt like hours had gone by as I cried there, begging him to be awake. Those 5 minutes became my personal nightmare, a nightmare where I lost him but it also became my resolve... to never let him get hurt again for my sake...even if its to destroy his dreams of being a hero at one point. It was not long after when I discovered that he could never become a hero and was quirkless or so the world thought._

 _That was the story of Deku and I and how our relationship changed that day._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So there you have it, Bakugo's reason for wanting to get stronger. I wanted to have their relationship/rivalry to stem less from misunderstanding and a one sided promise fit the bill. Bakugo's tsundere feelings are for now not love, or at least that is what she thinks due to all of that rage and frustration pent up in her.

I couldn't find the actual names of the two other kids that were in Izuku and Katsumi's childhood group so I made them up.

Also from this point on, we will start diverging from canon. Some events will be pushed forward.

As always, leave a review. Every feedback helps me improve. Still looking for a beta reader, not sure how beta reading works still so looking for guidance as well.


	4. Fired And Hired

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia and any other related intellectual property. I do acknowledge ownership of this trans-formative work that uses characters and settings from the mentioned IP.**

"I love pork cutlet." - Normal Speaking

 _I love pork cutlet. - Thoughts_

 _"I love pork cutlet." - Flashback_

 **"I love pork cutlet" - All Might/Dark Shadow/Noumu speaking/** _thinking/"Flashback speaking"/_

 **[Detroit Smash] - Attack** **name**

 **Bang!- Sound Effects**

As always, leave a review if you have any feedback. Any words help in a way.

* * *

xxx Once And For All xxx

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fired And Hired**

 **Third Person POV**

 **A bar somewhere...**

 **Bang!**

The sound of a gunshot and then silence. There was no blood, broken furniture littered the seedy yet quaint bar. Kurogiri, the shadow fog faced bartender sighed at the situation while he continues to polish a glass as he stands behind the bar counter unfazed.

A disfigured man in a black suit stood at the center, embedded into his left palm was the bullet. A young man was nailed to the floor before him by black tendrils coming from the disfigured man's right hand. No one knows the man's real name, they all only call him by his quirk, All For One. All For One was now feeling sad as he stares at his would be successor, the boy would have been if he had not betrayed him.

" Tomura, Tomura, Tomura or maybe I should call you by your real name, Tenko. This bullet may not have hurt me but you hurt your teacher's heart. After all of the effort I put into raising you and teaching you, you went ahead and bit the hand that feeds. Do you have anything to say about that?" All For One stared at the bullet in his hand. No one could read his emotions since his face was scarred to the point where only his mouth, nose and ears remain and those were covered by a mask that serves as his respiratory system.

"Fuck you, you bastard. I should have known you had a part in everything. You and All Might are everything wrong with this world. I will destroy both of you. I will erase the existence of quirks in this world." Tenko tried to escape by decaying the floor below him but nothing happened. The tendrils of All For One were able to prevent him from doing so.

"Oh Tenko-kun, you are so adorable. Saying things like you will erase the existence of quirks while trying to use yours to escape. That is the words of a hypocrite. Well, don't worry, even though you hurt me by doing this, I still love you like I loved my brother. And as such, I will help you... by taking away your quirk. Hahahaha." The red lines on the black tendrils glowed as Tenko could fill his power disappearing from him slowly and painfully. Shimura Tenko screamed in pain.

All For One balled his hand into a fist as the bullet decayed into dust. He then sprinkles the dust over Tenko. " What an interesting weapon you made with my resources, a bullet that uses your quirk through blood, able to decay anything slowly once it enters the body. You could probably kill both me and All Might with it but you made one mistake in that plan of yours and that is trusting people. Confiding into Kurogiri of your plans was foolish after all, you have contributed nothing to even have Kurogiri follow you , let alone any of the expendable villains in my hands. You have grown unfit , Shimura Tenko and I don't need a successor like you even if I can brainwash you into obedience. Well fret not, I already have your replacement. Meet the new Shigaraki Tomura."

The door opened as two people in red oni mask and black suits walked in. They stood beside the door as a black haired boy walked in. The two distinct points about his fashion was his limited edition All Might style Bape Sharkhead hoodie and the black face mask he was wearing. It had the picture of a teddy bear's nose and mouth on it. He took his hands out of the pockets of his hoodie and squatted down, looking at Tenko Shimura.

"Hi, nice to meet you, defective test subject. I am Shigaraki Tomura." He said it all in monotone as his hands were out for a hand shake but Tenko was still nailed to the ground, unable to move.

"What a useless product, sensei. He would not even shake my hand even though he has a hand on his face. Do all villains need to have such funky mask on?" He grabbed the hand on Tenko's face, staring at it like it was the vegetable he avoided eating.

"Father, no." Tenko screamed in hysteria.

"Is this one of those daddy issues I have been hearing lately? Looks fun, I wish I had one of those." He placed the hand back on Tenko's face and slapped Tenko's cheek gently.

"You are amusing as always, Shigaraki-kun. Well Tenko-kun, you don't have to worry about this place. He will take care of it in your place as the new leader of the League of Villains. As for you, Shimura Tenko, it would be a shame to kill you so I will give you a parting gift and send you far, far away. Make sure to never let me see your face again or you won't live to even understand the regret of it. Kurogiri, if you would do the honor." All For One turned his back to Tenko as the tendrils faded. The last thing Tenko saw as he blacked out was Shigaraki Tomura waving goodbye. His hands waved cheerfully but his eyes looked bored.

"So, new Shigaraki-kun, what is your first plan as the leader of the League Of Villains?" All For One wrote a blank cheque to Kurogiri as reparations to the bar.

"Probably masturbate, there was this new doujin I saw when I walked here. I don't know." Shigaraki stretched and then picked up the gun by the barrel with his thumb and index finger.

"And after that?" All For One patiently asked. This boy was more special to him even if Shimura Tenko had a more personal feel that would have surely proved great against All Might, he had became a double edged sword to his plans. The betrayal that had occurred just a while ago being proof of it.

"We could use the plan the defect had planned a while. Ooo, it could be my farewell gift to him. It would make him shake and cry in happiness. Maybe he would even wet his pants."

"Good, I will give you all the resources you will need. Kurogiri, you will assist him from now on."

Kurogiri bowed in acceptance.

"Nice to meet you, bartender-kun. I am underaged but naughty boys like me get to drink right, please, sensei might get angry but it can be our little secret. Just a little sip. I just got dumped by a boy and need my go go juice." Shigaraki twirled the gun with his finger as he spoke in monotone. Every sentence that he had spoke since he walked in was in monotone.

"You will get used to it, Kurogiri."

"Yes, Master." All For One warped away, leaving the two alone in the broken down bar. A telepathic message came from All For One to Kurogiri.

 _You will get used to it, Kurogiri. To the madness that is Shigaraki Tomura._

Shigaraki Tomura fell backwards from his bar stool. He laid there , staring at the ceiling as he put the barrel of the gun that Tenko was using to his head. He pulled the trigger.

 **Bang!**

* * *

xxx Once And For All xxx

* * *

 **Musatafu**

Ever since he had gotten the quirk from All Might, Izuku had been having the same dream. It was not anything vivid but it was strange to have the same dream happening for most nights. The dream was just him staring at a copy of himself. The difference between him and the copy was the copy's eyes. They were not green like his but ever changing between multiple colors. It's body was also on fire and it would change color together with his eyes. The copy would talk to him or at least try to talk to Izuku but he could not hear a thing or say anything back. This would go on until he had to wake up.

Every morning, Izuku woke up to the sight of his All Might poster taped to the ceiling. Behind it was actually a poster of the R-18 hero, Midnight. who also teaches in U.A. He was after all just a boy going through puberty so sticking pictures of girls into his wall was normal until he realized he had to explain about it when his mom wanted to clean his room so he got a poster of All Might to cover it up to fit the theme of his bedroom. He pondered on the things in his bedroom as he ate breakfast with one arm since his other arm was bandaged.

 _Maybe I should buy some other pro hero merchandise and add some variety to my room? It could make it normal to have a picture of Midnight-sensei there then._ He looked at the TV as the morning news show was happening.

"In education news today, it has been reported that All Might has been hired to teach at U.A. High since yesterday. All Might and U.A. has not commented on it yet. Reporters are surrounding the school gate of U.A. hoping to get a word from them as they interview the students going there today." Izuku choked on his rice as he heard the news, hoping today would be kind to him.

* * *

xxx Once And For All xxx

* * *

As he walked to school, he could already the crowd of reporters, journalist, cameramen and onlookers gathering in front of school. He already prepared an excuse to dodge any questions if they come to him thanks to his arm and Bakugo damaging it. Maybe he should buy her something as thanks, she did like spicy food then again after yesterday, maybe he should refrain from talking to her for a while. He bumped into a person walking the other way as he was not noticing his direction.

"Sorry about that, I was not paying attention." Izuku bowed back at the person before taking a look.

"Don't worry, I was distracted by the way the birds fly." The boy still looked up, hands in his pocket. Izuku ignored his odd monotonous voice as he saw the hoodie he was wearing.

"Is that the limited edition All Might Bape collaboration hoodie? I have one too and there is only 2 in Japan." Izuku was excited , rambling crazily as the boy finally stopped looking at birds and at him.

" This must be fate then, I am actually delighted. Well then good bye." The boy in the hoodie turned abruptly and walked away.

" I am Midoriya Izuku, what is your name?" Izuku asked excitedly at the thought of meeting someone else who seemed to be a fan of All Might even though he acted odd.

"Midoriya Izuku, if fate would have it, we will meet again. I will tell you my name then." For a moment, the boy stopped speaking in monotone and the words he said felt like a promise or an omen. Midoriya stared at the guy's back before rushing into school, able to avoid the swarm of reporters as All Might had finally appeared.

" All Might, why have you decided to start teaching at U.A.?"

"Will this affect your primary job as not just a pro hero but the No.1 hero of Japan?"

"Can I have your babies, All Might?"

All Might was barraged by hundreds of questions at once but he continued to smiled happily.

" **Slow down, my friends. My quirk is super strength not super hearing. I shall tell you why I have decided to start teaching."** He smiled as he stood there with a bunch of microphones near his face and camera lights flashing. When he passed down his quirk, he knew that his time as a hero was coming to an end sooner or later. And with the crowd surrounding U.A., he realized that the world was still dependent on him and he has to make them prepare and let go, instead of making it a shocking retirement.

" **This year marks the 20th year since I had started becoming a pro hero and as such, when one gets older, one has to start thinking of the future. Since last year, I too have started thinking of the future, even I ,the symbol of peace, am growing old and as such before the day comes when I have to retire , I would like to entrust the values and experience I have learned as a professional hero to the next generation. No one can be here forever but before it all ends for me, I want to entrust my hopes to the future. With that said, I would like to ask a favor from everyone watching this, please watch over them with me in making them worthy of the name of heroes."** With the end of the statement came more questions and more camera flashes as the photo of All Might bowing would surely make the world go crazy. Unbeknownst to anyone, by making the world realize that the symbol of peace is not eternal, All Might has started the motions for a change in status quo.

* * *

xxx Once And For All xxx

* * *

Aizawa walked in to an obediently waiting classroom while wearing his sleeping bag that had 2 holes below it for his legs to move with.

"Well, good work on yesterday's hero training, all of you. I looked over All Might's grading and evaluation on all of you which we will be using for tomorrow's hero lesson. Onto the next business, it has been three days since your first day of school and by the end of this school day, you will have to pick a class president."

Most of the class raised their hands, clamoring for the position of class president. Unlike a normal school, the position of class president in a hero course is a nice thing to write on one's resume as it shows experience in leading the group. Most top hero were class president in their high school career even All Might was one.

"After you pick your class president, there are 2 more spots to be filled out. Vice Class President and Cleaning Duty Officer but before that, we have someone special who wants to talk to you all."

A short humanoid mouse bear hybrid popped out of Aizawa's sleeping bag and stood on his head.

"Is it a mouse, a dog or a bear? Who knows but its me, the principal!" He then jumped off and stood on top of the podium. The class went through a variety. Some were impassive at his entrance, some shouted in surprise and some were scared that something bad had happened for the principal to come visit them and Midoriya went to grab his notebook to write some analysis on the principal.

 _Wait, where is my notebook? I remember coming back to class yesterday after recovery girl fixed me up and... I lost it?!_

"Well before you all pick such esteemed positions for your classmates, I came to return a lost item today. Midoriya Izuku, I believe this is your Hero Analysis for the future volume 14 notebook that a cleaner had found yesterday. " The principal pulled out a notebook from Aizawa's sleeping bag. Izuku walked to the front of the class to retrieve it while saying thanks.

"Onto the next thing I wanted to discuss concerns you, Midoriya. I read through the notes since I was curious of the title and judging by the looks on your classmates, it seems they have read some of it too. I would like you to hold a special position in your class to put that brain of yours to work as Quirk Analysis Assistant. You will help your classmates in generating ideas to improve and explore their quirks." Everyone cheered except Momo who raised her hands to ask a question.

"Pardon me but there is no real gain for Midoriya-san to take such a position when he is already helping us whenever we ask for his opinion on our quirk." Midoriya silently thanked her for raising the question he wanted to ask as well.

"True, there is no need for a special position for Midoriya to help anyone which is why the position comes with one additional responsibility and perks to it. Well most of you and the faculty know the similarity between All Might's quirks and Midoriya. While All Might-sensei is pure super strength, Midoriya can be super strong by charging his body and as such, he will be getting more consultation and training time with All Might in particular. Moreover, to assist with everyone else's quirk training, he will be one of the few to access my personal library with my supervision that will give him some good material to work on his hero analysis." Shoko perked up at the mention of All Might and the similarities between them.

Izuku was a little afraid when the principal mentioned training with All Might since Nezu knew the truth of One For All and his relationship with All Might. Wait, was this a ploy so that whenever people catch him with All Might, they would think its training from his perks of taking this position. The small smirk from Principal Nezu seems to tell him he knows what Midoriya was thinking.

" The reason for telling all of you about this instead of just Midoriya is because the perks would seem unfair to a point so it would require consent from the class as a whole. Well, as for the additional responsibility, he will be helping class 1-B too. I have made copies of some of your notes regarding students from 1-B and will be telling them later about it if you all agree."

"Well ,I would say I am envious but Deku could use the help especially with what All Might said in the morning, but you have to help us even harder, okay Deku?" Ochako smiled at him as she said it.

"Midoriya-san's position would be like a teaching assistant. I am fine with it, he did help me with some suggestions." Momo agreed with the principal's proposal. One by one, everyone agreed to the election of Izuku as Quirk Analysis Officer for their year's hero course. Even Katsumi grunted an agreement to it.

"With that, Midoriya, you are now a official quirk analysis officer, yay," The principal claps then jumps off the podium, walking out of class. " I will go to talk to class 1-B now. Have fun, Plus Ultra."

"Returning back to the topic, you guys can pick any method to elect your class president as long as you submit nominations by today. Well anyone can be class president except Midoriya now."

Iida had a serious stare to his face as he raised his hand. "If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion that our leader must be chosen by election!" The discussion moved around but they eventually chose to do a vote for it as the best way to move forward.

With Yaoyorozu Momo having three votes and Iida Tenya having 2 votes, they were elected class president and vice president respectively. Aoyama Yuga was voted in to be cleaning duty officer due to how much he sparkles. He accepted it flamboyantly. Nothing out of the ordinary high school life occurred until afternoon. Some reporters still remained after All Might had went inside school.

Izuku was given a list during recess that has every student in the hero course in their year and a small description on their quirks as extra homework to make assumptions of their quirk.

* * *

xxx Once And For All xxx

* * *

For afternoon's hero class, instead of the normally scheduled heroic law by Snipe-sensei, they had a special lecture by the principal himself together with class 1-B in the big lecture theater down the hall.

" My my, if it isn't the supposedly better than us class of 1-A, must be suffocating to have to be in the same classroom as us right?" Class A had already been seated when the door opened and a blond guy started talking condescendingly toward them.

" What the fuck is your problem? You wanna die?" Katsumi was the first to reply to his taunt as she stood up and raised her fist at him.

" That must be Bakugo Katsumi, the sludge incident victim and what a rude mouth, to think someone so terrible could be a hero in the future. I pity you guys who have to deal with her attitude at least in class 1-B, the girls are all such blooming flo-." Before the blonde guy could finish his sentence, he was hit in the back of the head and fainted.

" Sorry about that, Monoma can be a handful with how competitive he is over class superiority. I am Itsuka Kendo, class president of 1-B." She bowed while holding onto the knocked out corpse of Monoma. Behind her were the rest of 1-B students.

"It's all right. I apologize for our classmates response to it as well. Yaoyorozu Momo , class president of 1-A. It's a pleasure to meet you." Slowly, the two classes introduced themselves and their quirks.

"Your body becomes hard as well?! My body can turn into steel. Isn't it cool and manly to have this kind of quirk like the pro hero, Crimson Riot. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, name is Tetsutetsu Tetsuko."

"Kirishima Eijiro, I am also a fan of Crimson Riot. Nice to meet you." Even though they were of opposite gender, the handshake they did could be considered manly by everyone else in the classroom. It was one of the many new blossoming friendships between the two classes much to Monoma's chagrin.

" You must be Midoriya Izuku, the principal told us you were appointed to help us all with improving our quirks. I am Tokage Setsuna" A girl suddenly appeared behind Midoriya, introducing herself as she spoke closely to his ear, giving him shivers.

"Oh yeah, I am. Your quirk allows you to split your body u-ahhhhhhh." As Izuku turned around , he was face to face with a girl's head without her body.

"Hahaha, that was fun. I still got you scared even though you know of my quirk. Hahaha." Tokage's body came towards her as she reattach herself back to her body.

"Yeah, the principal gave me a list of everyone and their quirks so I can start thinking about it." Izuku rubbed his chest to calm down his heart.

"Then, would you be willing to give me some private lessons?" Tokage said aloud in a flirty manner as everyone else looked at them. Mineta and Kaminari were envious as they screamed at the unfairness of Midoriya getting to have private lessons with pretty girls. Izuku's stammering reply was cut short as the principal had arrived through an unusual way.

" Welcome to Quirk Science 101, a special lesson by me , Nezu. Yay!" The principal clapped enthusiastically as he popped out of the floor and onto the podium.

 _Wait, where did he come from_ ? – The class thought in sync.

" Normally, you all would be having your normal hero classes but I decided to change up the curriculum a little from here on. Since not much is still known about quirks, it will just be one lecture about it for all of you as food for thought."

" As you all probably know from your history classes, the existence of quirk first came from a city in china where a baby was born glowing. At that time, it was just the beginning of modern society but the existence of quirk threatened it all due to the fact that no government could control or regulate it which led to civil unrest. Gangs were formed with people going to war using their quirks. Some seek power and control, other seek to protect their own. The gangs that would protect eventually grew and evolve into the idea of heroes. People who assisted the government using their quirks to fight off the gangs that seek to use their quirks for personal gain. Eventually, more laws and policies came into place all around the world to define the powers and responsibility of a hero and villains were defined by criminals who use their quirk to commit crime. Thing became somewhat peaceful until the most atrocious event happened. With the existence of quirk and the fading of the initial civil unrest came war. A war that was fought with quirks. Many people lost their lives to it and when the death toll went too high while it continued to stall in no country's favor, the world sued for peace and that was my time. A time of peace when compared to before. Oh, it seems like I have rambled on too much about history when my lecture was suppose to be on the science of quirks." The principal tried making a cute face by sticking his tongue out and winking while bonking his head. Most of the students just stared back impassively with a few already sleeping. The principal took a few chalk on the desk he was standing and threw it at them to wake them up.

"Anyway, going back to topic, there are three types of quirks, Activation, the ability to release or alter an element in a certain way, Transformation, the ability to alter one's own body. Lastly, Mutant which are permanent changes to their bodily features, their powers are physically dependent on what those features are. You all probably know that as you look among your classmates but what you may not know is that quirks like any parts of your body can be trained. As heroes, improving your quirk in anyway gives you a better chance to not just defeat villains but to also survive and save others. All quirks have limits and weaknesses but how you overcome those flaws is the mark of a true pro are three aspects to train your quirks in, number one is maximum limit, this is true for all 3 types of quirks. There is a limit to how many and how powerful of an explosion Bakugo-kun can do with her hands just as there is a limit to how long and how many Monoma-kun can copy one's quirk is a key thing to keep in mind when you are in a drawn out battle. Things like stamina become an important factor. " Midoriya kept taking notes as the principal continued.

"The second thing is minimization of drawbacks. If you are fire, water becomes your weakness, If your quirk is long ranged, close combat is your downfall. Covering your weakness is important whether it is trough your quirk or support items."

"The third and my most favorite, experimentation and creative application. All quirks have the potential to become strong, an inquisitive and curious mind can make possibilities come true with anything. For instance, Tokage-kun, have you tried fighting your other half by splitting yourself into two? Or Hagakure-kun, other than light rays, can your skin reflect other forms of light? Questions like this will eventually lead you to experimenting and experimenting leads to new technique that will support your hero career. That is why I have Midoriya-kun become the teaching assistant. Tomorrow, your homeroom teacher will be showing you how to do some super intense quirk training. Have fun." He walked out as everyone took in what the principal had given them. The realization of how much they can still grow. The first one to spoke was Uraraka Ochako.

"Hey Deku, what kind of training do you think I can do to improve my gravity quirk?"

"Well using what the principal said, I have three but one is kind of hard to do. The first would be weightlifting with your quirk, both in how much weight you can carry and how long you can carry it. The next would be making your body able to resist the effects of zero gravity by doing it to yourself for long periods of time and the next would be to go for astronaut training. There is also a need for you to somehow get closer to people to use your quirk so a form of martial arts or maybe a long range attack. Also, a single hand release would be helpful instead of having to use both hands." Everyone could hear Midoriya rambling and that is when class 1-B truly understood why he was picked to helped everyone out. Everyone proceeded to barrage Midoriya for help once he was done with Uraraka.

* * *

xxx Once And For All xxx

* * *

With everyone who asked for help done, he realized the sun was already setting and rushed back home. On his way, he saw Katsumi walking alone which caught him by surprise since she left earlier on, not needing his help or advice. Izuku walked past her, rushing back home before his mom gets worried.

"Hey Deku," she shouted at him and he stopped to turn and face her. "I got permission to use Gym Gamma on Saturday, but they asked for more people to come so you can come and train yourself since you probably need it. Since you are now the shitty quirk analyst whatever, you can help me with my quirk too." Deku smiled and agreed happily.

"Stop fucking smiling like a dumb ass, you make me sick." She walked away, not wanting to look at his face anymore.

* * *

xxx Once And For All xxx

* * *

 **A Bar somewhere**

Shigaraki Tomura looked at a piece of paper as he spun around the bar stool that he was squatting on.

" Aren't you excited, bartender-kun? We are going to Universal Studio Japan and we are going to meet All Might and we try to kill him and fail and we come here and lick our wounds. Isn't it fun?" He said monotonously as he threw the paper away as it turns to dust.

"It is indeed fun, young master." Kurogiri served him a glass of milk with hemlock as Shigaraki requested.

"Nuh uh, you are suppose to call me by my full name, Shigaraki Tomura The Coolest One." He gulped down the drink and proceeded to die.

* * *

xxx Once And For All xxx

* * *

 **Author's note**

Villain introduction time. I wanted to portray a less unified evil so having Shimura Tenko exiled and hating both All Might and All For One seem interesting.

The new Shigaraki Tomura came from wondering why Shimura Tenko had two names instead of a code name so i interpreted Shigaraki Tomura as whoever would be All For One's successor. There was also a fact that I did not want to make a full blown OC that will be central to the story, not yet at least. As for his quirk , only time would tell, you might be correct from the hints i left.

I made Izuku into this somewhat special quirk assistant position to be the bridge of the two classes as well as have more plot revolve around class 1-B too. He will also serve as a way for me to introduce the growth of his peers which will lead to more interesting villains for everyone to face.

Also, wanted to establish the idea of war with quirks, by having it be a terrible event that happened in the past and never again and since there is no clear timeline of things. I have it in my head based on the successors of One For All.

Next up, USJ.

As always, leave a review if you have any feedback. Any words help in a way.


End file.
